Starlight Farm Romance
by HGAFFC
Summary: HGAFFC#1. An irked Natsume fell asleep inside the barn only to wake up next to a dozing, naked brunette with exotic starlit wings. Who was she & why come to his side? NatsumeMikan. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge/Competition**. The prompt is to portray Natsume Hyuuga as a most original rancher/farmer/grazier/someone who makes his living out of agriculture and livestock.

Submission of entries begins on August 7 and ends on September 4. Participation is highly appreciated. Please visit Hilaire's profile or forums for more details.

* * *

**Starlight Farm Romance**

An irked Natsume fell asleep inside the barn only to wake up next to a dozing, naked brunette with exotic starlit wings. Who was she & why come to his side?

* * *

Enchanting tales voiced out of love whether threshed from reality or evoked from the intensity of a poet's imagination have been the root of popular talk among the local townspeople because, to an extent, these stories bear a certain truth. A truth that could only be found in the nostalgic rain softening the land, the capricious wind rushing over a wooden bridge attuned to the subtle rustling of a chilly evening – whatever it was, wherever it was -- someone made a heartfelt wish for it to suffice in hopes that somewhere far away, it could still be heard even on a frantic night.

Such tales have continued to beset the vast farmland of the Hyuuga family.

It happened one night while the family was having dinner.

A strong gust of wind jangled the roof and lashed over the trees. The crescent moon was at its full height. The other stars ripped through the wraithlike clouds scurrying across the sky. What appeared to be a tall, dark-haired boy burst forth from a shabby wooden house, tore down the narrow path from the three-step terrace, and ran past the fence where the ground dropped lower.

Minutes later, a little girl with a worried look on her face alighted from the house calling out, "Big brother! Where are you big brother?!" and a beautiful woman with hair the same shade as the boy's and girl's, calmly walked out from under the roof and hugged the sobbing young girl.

"Big brother will come back, won't he mother?" the girl flung her arms around her the woman, sulking in the dirtied white frock, her cheeks flushed and soaked. "I've never seen father and brother argue like that! Brother wouldn't run away, would he?"

"Natsume will be fine. Trust him. He just needs some time for himself," her mother hushed, stroking the short hair as smooth as her own, startled at how her daughter would come up with a conclusion like that. "Let's go inside." The little girl nodded and the two, hand in hand, returned to the terrace; the mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, turning ever so slightly to glance in the direction where her son disappeared.

That night during dinner, her eldest son, Natsume, had a nasty argument with his father.

As a little boy, her son rarely minded that his father cajoled him into being a replica of him -- but all children had to grow up. He matured from a sweet boy into a reserved yet adamant young man suffused with the desire to live in the city and start a music career. It was only natural that he lost interest in the drudgery of farm life, turning his attention to a greater goal at his own impetus.

Natsume may be a farmer's son and does a farmer's work for the sake of his family's living; but deep down, he was a musician.

As his mother, Kaoru was very proud of her son and fully supported him. With her husband, things were a bit more complicated. All his life he'd been living in a farm passed down by the Hyuuga family. To uphold the tradition, her husband had long wished to have his son succeed him.

Her husband loved their son very much, but not only was he a complete failure in expressing his feelings, in the disappointment of his son's paltry ambition. He had been unusually hostile lately, as though he had transformed into a different person; but then, people forget themselves and get lost in emotion when things don't go as they should, so it must have been stress that got to him.

For quite some time, she could tell from the gritty look on her son's face that he'd have enough of his father's meddling. Built-up frustrations swelled. Feelings were marred. It was the first time he'd ever raised his voice against her husband, and the first time her husband raised a hand on him, causing shock to Aoi and herself.

Kaoru gathered her shivering daughter in her arms, bending over to yank off her daughter's small muddy slippers and letting the faucet water glide over their feet, unsure herself how things would turn out.

As she stepped from the threshold and into the lukewarm house with her back turned to the wild outdoors, a tree in the barn area stretched creepily into a ring of grey clouds. And where the tree stalk punctured the sky, a bright light shone, lingering at the hub of a swirling cloud ring; then, in a dangerous free fall, plunged downward.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga spent many a night sitting atop the serene green hill circled by odd stones, a short brisk walk beyond the upper eastern drawbridge, watching the stars on a clear night.

Tonight, there were no stars to gaze at. The whole sky was nothing more than a blanket of haze and sordidness.

With a long winding sigh, he flopped on the faintly illuminated grass bed, arms behind his back, his booted feet crossed at the ankles, ignoring the coarse tips that pricked through his gauzy shirt and work pants. He lay there alone, absorbed in deep reflection. Usually his nuisance of a sister would accompany him but the last thing he needed at the moment were those compassionate eyes telling him she didn't want him to be lonely. He didn't want anyone's sympathy.

Not only did he have a spat with his father, but he also, accidentally, pushed away his sister and sent her hurtling against the wall.

He regretted that, and he didn't want to recall the hurt look on her face. It was too painful to think about; and yet, there he was, bothered by it. As much as he wanted to apologize to his sister, it would be pointless to go back after the rough housing he did. He never expected to burst into anger.

Natsume had always been quiet and unsociable, and had he been more sensitive and friendlier toward others in the community, he would have been more popular; but an icy stare with those blazing red eyes earned him a tarnished reputation. His father disliked his attitude, didn't like him for who he was like everyone else – loved only the dutiful son in him.

No words were needed to feel that his father had grown cold toward him. He couldn't get over how his father threatened to disown him if he ever decided to leave for the city. Even his mother got involved in the fight. And his little sister, whose smile was the boon of his lackluster days, couldn't stop crying.

What has gone wrong with this once happy family?

"No, what's wrong with me?" he brooded, his chest twisting. He knew all too well he was the cause of it all. He was reasonable enough to think these things over, and he hated himself for it.

Nevertheless, snow would fall on hell before he gave a damn to what other people thought. Since he was kid, he felt himself to be different. He rarely spoke about it aloud, except to his sister and mother, but he always wanted to sing and produce music for a living despite knowing his father would never allow him to pursue such an ambition.

This need was like a seed bursting inside him, something he couldn't control; and the more he tried to suppress it, the more he desired it. This inner struggle soon affected his attitude toward other people.

The hill was his home, his stage – the one place where he could let loose, be himself and relinquish his soul from a yearning to break free from the chains of this farm. There he always sung until he couldn't sing anymore.

But tonight, he couldn't even find his voice – and it upset him greatly.

Anytime now, he felt like he would melt and disappear like a burning flame in a candle.

Deciding between a secure work as a farmer for the rest of his life to make his family happy or his dream in search of an uncertain future – how could he choose? It was like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea. Which way is better -- a sure path to self-destruction or a bleak route of vast possibilities that could possibly drown him?

Either way, he had to surrender the things most important to him.

"Give me your wings," he sang absentmindedly, his voice quivering, like his heart was being torn away from. The words simply formed in him. He didn't know why he sang it, not that there should be any reason. There was a rustle among bushes near the bridge, then, everything turned into silence again; once more, he was alone.

Abruptly he swung upright and got to his feet. He'd done enough thinking for one night. He was frustrated, his mind drifted and his lid sagged from exhaustion.

The whole day he did nothing but tend to the vegetables in their jungle of a garden; it was boring to say the least, so he killed time by spontaneously coming up with lyrics as he worked. With a yawn, he dug one hand into his pocket and ambled down the dark path to the barn where the temperature was warmer. From outside Natsume could hear the fidgety rumbling of hooves and ceaseless whimpers of the barn denizens.

He trotted past the tractor parked beside the doors and entered the barn.

The doors made a loud creaking sound startling the half-dazed, half-frayed animals inside. They all turned to stare at their unwanted guest suspiciously, some wriggling in fear, but they instantly calmed down as soon as they recognized their master. Natsume scratched his head self-consciously, looking around the high sidewalls and breathing in the scent of hay and moisture, an inch of a grin on his dirt-smudged face.

He walked past the huddled sheep, the gurgling turkey, and halted in front of a stall containing a beautiful black steed. It scraped the ground with one hoof in greeting, raised its proud neck and let the sighing young boy stroke its mane.

"It seems tonight I'll be sleeping here with you guys," Natsume said, the steed nuzzling his calloused hand, slowly feeling the knot in his chest loosen at the warm gesture.

He padded over to the bed of hay tucked at the opposite end of the entrance, circled his shoulders to ease the strain in his muscles, and relaxed his shoulders. Ahead of him, at the opposite end of the aisle, the doors to the barn shuddered with each beat of the wind, creating a sort of music.

Listening, he lay down, his consciousness falling in darkness; and soon, he sank into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, it will be like nothing happened.

Outside, lightning struck, and all the animals watched warily as every breach and crack on the barn walls were filled with a blinding light.

* * *

There were streaks of light, then a clucking noise followed by the peaceful sound of snoring much like a cat's throaty yet contented rumbling.

The first sign of his waking was usually his mother's voice calling out to him to eat breakfast; but, slowly, Natsume remembered he had fallen asleep inside the barn. Oddly enough, when he lazily flopped to his side, moaning, he bumped into something soft and what felt like air spread on his face.

He opened his eyes slightly, enough to get a glimpse of a rosy white-fleshed human heap. Pinkish lips opened and closed. It took a moment for him to realize that a naked girl was curled next to him, her auburn hair spilling indulgently over her softly-lined shoulders, mingling lusciously in his right hand which was affectionately enveloped in her own.

His eyes instantly shot open, the sight of her shocking the drowsiness out of him.

"Arggh!" he said, flinging an arm over his face as if doing so would make her disappear. His whole body throbbed with embarrassment though he tried not to show it.

Careful not to wake her, he forced himself to sit, scrambling and doubling backwards on all fours, staring in horrified fascination. It was not because she was naked, or that she suddenly popped out of nowhere, that sent his mind and heart racing.

Jutting out from the girl's delicately arched back was a pair of semi-transparent amethyst butterfly wings, each pointy edge furling; on the wings were stars glittering proudly in broad daylight, like magic and poetry and music unified in one breath-taking moment.

The weird girl stirred. She mumbled something incoherent almost like a foreign language. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Hnn?"

"Er…" his face grew hot.

It wasn't the first time he'd come in contact with a girl since he does errands in town, but _this_ was definitely the first time he'd seen a girl _naked_ – let alone one with wings!

He didn't dare move, eyes wide, pupils the size of watermelon seeds, trying to calm himself. The dizziness overpowered him.

The sleepy girl rubbed her almond eyes, looking around in confusion; but her face instantly brightened when she spotted the scandalized Natsume rendered frozen a meter from her. Her pair of mellow brown eyes focused on his fiery red ones as she slowly crawled toward him. When Natsume finally snapped out of his daze, the girl was already clinging to his shoulders, boldly kneeling between his legs and leaning over him, her face mere inches away from his.

There was a distant flicker in her eyes and a ghost of a smile, draining what's left of his senses. Her smile carried a semblance akin to her beautiful wings, captivating, mind-numbing, making him forget where he was for that moment.

"_Arlu Praveesh Parhem_,_"_ she muttered, chanting some more incomprehensible words, closing her eyes and moving closer and closer until he could feel the tip of her lips on his.

"What are you…mmph!" Before he could gather the strength to push her away without hurting her, she closed in on him and softly pressed her lips on his, sighing contentedly.

Suddenly he was transported into a world of light, innocent colors; his heart raced and everything around him vanished.

He could have resisted. To be sitting there reduced into a dumb-founded husk by a smile and a kiss. It was sheer stupidity. Letting a girl he just met be in control; to be drunk in her lovely scent and sinfully enjoy it. Stupidity. But all he could think about was the kiss. It wasn't anything like that disgusting kiss he shared with a puppy, forced on him by his baby sister.

He thought how soft and supple a girl's lips could be; a tingling sensation burst inside of him, and he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her.

The kiss ended as swiftly as it begun. Both were breathing heavily, gasping for air, their faces hot and flushed; only when they broke apart did he remember, like a slap on the face, that she was nude and his family was probably out there searching for him.

"What the hell did you just do?!" he demanded harshly, instinctively placing the back of his hand over his mouth, the sensation of their kiss still lingering.

The weird girl, not bothered by what she did, stretched out her arms in a morning exercise.

"Ah, nothing like a good stretch in the morning!" she chirped. "Oh! Goodmorning, Natsume! It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" She rose, not caring that the boy had a pretty good view of everything.

He, on the other hand, was too bewildered by her happy-go-lucky attitude to spawn a lecture. She knew him? Who was this weird girl? He had so many questions that he spat out everything in one breath. "Stop there. How did you know my name? Who are you? And why the hell did you do _that_?"

The girl blinked stupidly. Her dainty nose wrinkled. "That?"

Natsume felt a brow twitch. Was this girl for real or was she pretending to be dumb? "You know, _that_."

"That what? Elaborate please."

"Latching on to me with that kiss, moron."

"Oh! _That!_ It's a fairy's kiss! It's what we fairies do to acquire your language so we can communicate better. No meaning to it!" she laughed in genuine amusement, waving an elegant hand dismissively, roving around the barn to fondly pat the animals that looked at her in curiosity and wonder. "Healthy animals you got here. It seems they're pretty happy with you." She giggled.

"What? Fairy?" he said flatly. The illogical facts were oozing in him so fast that the only possible explanation he could derive from the situation was that the barn collapsed last night and after he died in the rubble, went straight to hell. "You're telling me that you're a fairy and not the devil?"

"A devil!? You're a meanie!" she gasped, trudging over to him antagonistically. "How else can you explain my wings? You can see my wings, right? They're for _real_. See? You can touch them if want!" She flapped them to prove her point. "I can make them disappear too!" The wings unfolded and disappeared as if it was never there, and the brunette smiled at him triumphantly.

Natsume collapsed on the hay bed with his back to the wall, slapping a palm on his forehead; he felt the sweat trickle down his neck. He pinched his thigh, and it hurt _really_ bad. Real.

Still, he glared suspiciously at the girl. "I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it Natsume. I'm right here in front of you, aren't I?" she walked over to him, hands to her hips. A sad and disappointed look crossed her face. "It looks like you really can't remember me. You're so cruel." She squatted until they were on eye-level. Catching his flinty gaze, smiling at him, she extended an open hand.

Natsume swallowed a lump in his throat, not daring to take it. She pouted a little, but settled on poking his cheek. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm Mikan Sakura, a star maiden, and I'm here to keep my promise! There's a disturbance in your family's farm and it would put your life in danger. I came down from the sky to save you. I--" she hesitated, lowering her head, squirming.

The atmosphere around her suddenly became so taut and heavy that Natsume found himself wanting to hear what she had to say.

For the second time that morning, Natsume froze when the Mikan girl looked up, tears in her eyes, throwing her arms around him. "…I don't want to lose my precious friend! I don't care if you don't remember me! I swear I'm going to keep my promise!"

"Uh…" he uttered, slightly disturbed at what kind of promise she was talking about. He didn't have the heart to pry her loose. Sighing in defeat, he buried his hand in her hair, feeling her quiver under his touch.

As though on cue, the doors to the barn flew open and in the doorway stood his parents shouting his name.

Natsume felt all the air rush out his windpipe in horror. Father dropped his shearing blade as if it burned him while Mother clapped a hand over her mouth as their eyes fell on the picturesque sight of their gawking son and a sniffing naked girl entangled in intimate embrace on the hay.

A chicken waddled by and pecked on the ground obliviously, the cows mooed unceremoniously, the sheeps baaed unanimously; and Natsume, farmer's eldest son and righthand, born musician, calm and collected lad, too young to die, intoned a very sincere and crispy "Shit."

* * *

Never before was the ethereal sky so blue, the shining sun so high, and the imperturbable Natsume Hyuuga's face as striking white as the clouds.

Since his parents misunderstood the encounter at the barn, his father forced him to take responsibility. A man to see a girl naked in their province was considered a proposal of marriage and if taken back, considered blasphemy. "Atone for the disgrace you've brought unto the family. Grow up," his father said sternly.

And so Natsume was forced to marry the girl named Mikan Sakura lest be the gossip of their neighbors. Nobody knew that she was an immortal star maiden, a fairy, who descended from the sky to save him from a certain death. Ah, a certain death -- the irony of it all.

Beside him strolled the clothed, not nude Mikan, his new wife as a formality, in a white shirt, khaki overall shorts and brown boots. Her hair was in a pony-tail and it swung just below her hips. Both her hands were clasped behind her back, whistling thoughtlessly as she feasted on the countryside with her eyes.

That morning, after changing into his work gear and slipping into his vest, he had been pushed by his mother to help his merchant uncle sell the recently harvested spinach, tomatoes, and other vegetables in the nearby town, an hour walk from the farm.

Glowering at the excited brunette who sauntered abreast, he couldn't help but be suspicious. For all he knew, this was just a scurvy trick orchestrated by his mother to bring them closer.

To think he was hoping to get some time for himself, away from the vice of his problems. He kicked a stray rock lying on the road and sent it flying into a pasture teeming with sheep. The moment it hit the ground, the herd dispersed in sparse frenzy as though it was a time bomb.

"You're such a sadist! What'd those sheep do to you?" Mikan quipped, tiptoeing to watch the bedlam of fleece. Her hand straightened over her forehead, blocking the sunlight.

"None of your business," Natsume muttered indignantly, shifting his gaze back on the road, hastening his pace.

"Never mind! Humans are so interesting!" she laughed, meandering next to him. "Do all people get hitched on a whim like this?"

"This is only a formality," he grumbled bitterly.

"That's what you say," she countered, sticking out her tongue.

"Your stupidity amazes me."

"I find you interesting too."

"You," Natsume began. There was sharpness in his voice. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home, cooking or doing laundry or something."

"Your mother said she'd take care of it. She's really nice and helpful, but a bit weird though."

"Whatever."

A wind created a rhythm above their heads through the swaying of branches and rustling of leaves. Mikan hooked one arm with Natsume's, noting how rough and muscular it was probably from working in the farm all day. An astute smile spread on her face when she felt a tremor rush through him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked, a low growl pulsing at his throat.

Mikan ignored him. Being that close made her able to breathe in his scent, of sweat and dried leaves. She liked it. "I thought it'd be much more interesting to sell the vegetables in town. Who knows, I might be of some help!" she said, then her tone dropped into a whisper. "Oh, and your mother said to keep it a secret but she said we could build a relationship and be closer. She looked pretty excited." She nodded perceptively.

"The only _close_ you're ever going to get to me is on my nerves," he snapped, brusquely yanking his arm away from hers.

"Boo. And you were so happy that you snagged such a cute wife," she replied, pursing her lips.

"Do_ I_ look _happy_?"

A wooden cart filled with fruits lugged by. In front was a brown horse reined by a travelling middle-aged peddler who waved at them. Natsume looked away rudely while Mikan waved back. The peddler grinned widely, dug behind his cart and threw Mikan an orange. Her face lit and the peddler tipped his hat. "For the lovely lady!"

"Thank you!" she cried gratefully, waving, orange in hand as the peddler vanished in sight.

Natsume didn't know why but seeing it made him irritated. He instinctively grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the direction of the town until once again, they were walking side by side.

"You were saying?" he muttered, indicating their conversation before being interrupted.

"You always look unhappy anyway. Since you're always frowning and you have this catty look on your face, it must be because you're hiding your real emotions. So I assumed how you feel from my perspective!"

"You're an idiot. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're causing me?"

Silence.

"Ah, what a cool wind!"

"Stop changing the subject!" he shouted. Realizing he lost his cool, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark locks. "My father is using our marriage to keep me tied down in the farm. I don't give a damn if we've met before but you don't know anything about me."

"Oh, but I do!" she exclaimed, tossing the orange in the air and then catching it again. She tossed it and this time, Natsume caught it and threw it into a nearby ditch.

"Hey!"

"Prove it."

Exhaling noisily, Mikan thrust a balled hand toward him. She propped up her index finger. "_One._ You hate your life here."

"Hmph. That should be obvious by now."

She sent him a knowing smile, propping up her tall finger next. "_Two._ You've always wanted to be a singer and musician. You secretly sing the compositions you've memorized in your head on that hill alone. If you don't, you feel like you'll fade away and your existence would mean nothing. You want to be heard and acknowledged," she licked her lips, continuing. "You're also searching and waiting for something."

"How'd you…"

"_Three_," She propped up her ring finger. Tucked around it was a silver wedding band, and it gleamed as she spoke. "You have a magnificent voice. I love your voice, the way it shakes the air and pierces my heart. The tone is so amazing it makes me want to carry it forever." Dropping her hand, she stared at the surprised man in anticipation.

"You were there?" Natsume stopped in his tracks, frowning. A strange, featherlike feeling whirled inside him. "You heard me?"

"I told you, I've always watched over your farm. I know everything that happens in it," Mikan said. "All the fairies residing in the farm have always supported you, even if you couldn't see us. Especially me. You're blushing! Are you feeling shy?"

Natsume cleared his throat. "Well, this is the first time someone other than my sister complimented me. Can't be helped," he sighed, but there was a pleasant quality in his voice. "Fine, you can accompany me in town but I don't like it."

"_Four!_"

"What?"

"I can make everyone forget what happened!"

Natsume stared at her, dumbfounded. Mikan whistled casually, enjoying how he's taking the brunt. "I'm a fairy, remember? I can use magic!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Mikan Sakura scooted and dove frantically amongst the herd of sheep, insanely wailing out Natsume's name. "Natsume, where are you?!"

It turned out that her magic flopped and she accidentally transformed him into a sheep. She was about to turn him back when this particular herd, which the shepherd told her was going to be hacked for meat, swarmed in and the two lost sight of each other.

"NATSUME!" she cried, throwing up her arms, scaring a goat grazing on the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Natsume! He's going to be grounded into lamb chop and it's my fault! Nooo, the carnage! He must be here somewhere!" she desperately pounced on the nearest sheep and shook it violently. "Natsume, is that you?! Answer me, dammit!" The shocked sheep kicked itself free and dashed away in fright.

"Eh? My brother's not a sheep!"

Mikan finally turned around, face to face with Aoi Hyuuga -- Natsume's little sister.

"Eh? Aoi! Uh. Ah. How long have you been standing there? Not that something's wrong or anything. Haha!" Mikan fidgeted, hoping the laughter belied her unease.

"I followed you guys to give you this," she handed Mikan a bouquet of tulip and carnations. The small girl wriggled her toes in embarrassment.

"I wanted to congratulate you and my brother. My friends said if the groom's sibling gives a bouquet to the bride, it's a sure-shot happy marriage. I picked and arranged the flowers myself. Mother helped me wrap it." She beamed amiably at Mikan.

"Thank you. I love it!" said Mikan, pleasantly surprised, hugging the bouquet like a treasure.

"I also came to tell you," Aoi blurted out, bowing sharply, making Mikan jump. "Please don't get the wrong idea about him! He may have a baaad attitude but he's a kind person. I'm begging you please make him happy."

"Funny how you said bad." Mikan stepped backward nervously. "I understand how you feel about your brother. And I would _love_ to continue our conversation but I _really_ have to find him."

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" Aoi panicked. "Wait! Did brother run away?! Did you have a fight?"

"No! He didn't! We didn't!" Mikan protested. Her eyes swerved everywhere except into Aoi's. Her mouth was in a grim line. "Well, about your brother and me, it's a long and unbelievable story."

Aoi clasped Mikan's hands, tearing up, pleading. "Please tell me! I want to help!"

Mikan thought for a moment. "All right." And she told Aoi everything.

* * *

Aoi had sparkles in her eyes and wouldn't stop rambling after learning the truth.

"I knew there was something about _you_! During the wedding I saw those wings sprouting out of you. We thought it was an illusion! You're a real fairy! My brother's married to a fairy!"

"This isn't the time to get excited! Your brother is not so lucky right now," Mikan said ruefully, tugging her long mane in frustration with one hand while the other held the bouquet. "In about an hour he's there somewhere in that doomed sea of sheep and he's going to be Natsume-gourmet!"

Aoi quieted down briefly and peered somewhere behind Mikan.

"Um, big sister, I don't know if I'm correct but there's this red-eyed black sheep tailing you since I arrived. It could be my big brother."

The world slowly quivered as Mikan glanced behind her. Indeed, there stood a snorting black sheep and it was glaring dangerously at her. She raised a hand and casted a simple mind-revelation spell, and though the sheep made sheep-like sounds, its thoughts -- which sounded a _lot_ like Natsume's voice -- echoed in the air.

"Baa." (Stupid woman, you only noticed now?)

Mikan embraced the annoyed sheep, relieved to find him unharmed. "Natsume! It really is you! You're alive! I'm so _glad _you're alive!"

"Baa. Baa." (I get it. Let go of me.)

Mikan released him, flashing an apologetic grin. "Sorry!"

"Baa." (Your magic sucks.)

"I'm so sorry! I should have told you I haven't perfected that spell yet!"

"_Baa?_ Baa-baaa." (You're telling me _now_? Sorry won't cut it, you wench. Turn me back to normal.)

Aoi knelt next to her sheep-brother and squeezed him, snickering madly. "Ahahaha, big brother looks so cute and cuddly in this form!"

"Baa. Baa?" (You're having way too much fun with this, Aoi. Wait, _she_ knows?)

"Yeah, sorry, she coerced me to tell her. I can't so no to my cute little-sister-in-law," she grinned sheepishly. "Oh, and she knows I'm a fairy."

"Baa?!" (What?!)

Aoi crossed her arms defiantly. "Bad brother! You promised there won't be any secrets between us! You can't have her all to yourself you know!" she scolded.

"Baa?" (Does she know we're planning to make everyone forget about what happened, Mikan?)

"What does he mean by that?" Aoi frowned, her bright mood dampening. She turned to Mikan probingly.

"Well, your brother isn't happy with the marriage because he feels obligated to the farm. He had been planning to move to the city and start his music career there, until he met me," Mikan explained how the marriage was a hindrance to her brother's dream. While Aoi listened, her expression changed drastically. She trembled all over, clenched her fists and squeaked.

"DON'T! I don't want brother to go away! I don't want to forget that fairies are real now that I've seen them!" Sobbing, she ran and hugged the taller girl by the waist. She looked up at Mikan, her voice cracking. "Please big sister Mikan, how can you be okay with this?!"

"Baa." (Aoi. Don't be a brat.)

Aoi gritted her teeth. "Who's a brat?! All you think about is yourself and your dreams! I don't speak about it, but I have dreams too. And it doesn't include you being away from me! _I don't want to be alone!_" Her small round face was beat red with rage.

"Baa…" (Aoi.)

"Aoi, it doesn't mean you won't see your brother again," Mikan bent down, gently held the little girl in her arms, and tipped her chin with one finger. "Look."

Aoi watched as Mikan threw the bouquet in the air with her other hand. It hovered while some of the flower petals swirled to the ground. When she blinked again, tiny flying fairies clung to the bouquet, laughing and playing, singing and dancing. It dawned on her that along they were surrounded fairies of all kinds – the mischievous pixies, the spirited sylphs, the dwarves asunder – Aoi was speechless!

When she looked up at her sister-in-law to ask if this was real, behind the taller girl was the same starlit wings she saw during the wedding.

Behind Mikan was her sheep-brother, staring at them, not saying anything.

"You're not alone, see? All the fairies are happy that you believed in _us_, even when you couldn't see us. We're always there with you. Keep smiling and have faith in your brother in the same way you do with us."

At the mention of her brother, Aoi tore from Mikan's embrace, turned on her heel and darted rapidly in the direction of the farm.

Mikan shook her head. Her butterfly wings flapped gracefully. "Your sister's not very happy with your decision. I can't blame her though," she remarked, looking at sheep-Natsume who didn't seem to notice that two naughty fairies were bouncing and using him as a trampoline.

"Baa." (She's an idiot like you. No wonder you two get along.)

"Well. You called this idiot by her first name. I'm happy."

"Baa." (Shut up.)

"I'll cherish this memory. Hearing the voice I've always admired say my name. I'm very happy," she squeezed her eyes shut, blushing.

"Baa." (You talk like it's going to be the end.)

Mikan opened her eyes again, but when Natsume looked closer, it had darkened. A shudder went through him. This was the first time since they met that he'd seen her look that serious.

She spoke something foreign, and quickly kissed him on the forehead. His sheep body shimmered, twisted, and when the light faded, Natsume was back to normal. "Thanks."

"For now, we need to go after Aoi," she said in a low pedantic voice, pointing at the dark swirl of clouds above where his family farm should be. "There's an evil aura emanating from your family's farm. I think I know what it is and it's really angry I'm interfering. Aoi and your parents are in danger. We should go back."

He was about to run when a hand pulled him back.

"It's faster my way. I'm here for you," came her placid reply, and though she was smiling, Natsume saw it waver. Somehow, it didn't feel right.

"So trust me, okay?" Mikan continued, floating upwards.

Natsume suddenly felt something tickle his feet. The giggling sylphs were clumped there; before he knew it, the fairies lifted him up in the air next to Mikan who had her waiting hand outstretched to him. Without flinching, he slipped his hand into hers and held it resolutely.

They were going back to the farm, together.

* * *

The farm was pervaded with gnarled tree limbs and misshapen shadows licking up like flames when Natsume and Mikan arrived at the scene.

Below the circling black clouds, where his home once stood, was the visage of a house he'd never seen before, two towers with turrets clawing upwards; the painted fences resembled fangs protruding from the lower jaw of a beast. Bats swiped at them in every direction, and the couple had to duck for cover behind the slope leading to Natsume's house.

Hastily they clambered up the elevation only to find the base of the house surrounded by an army of skeletons marching around. All the ribbed devils were holding spears, rakes and anything they could use as a weapon. But Natsume could care less about all the obstacles; he was too worried about his family's safety.

He felt someone grab a portion of his sleeve and he turned to Mikan, who was staring right ahead. He cocked his head to see what she was looking at and his body went rigid.

Sprawled on the porch were his sister and mother, both unconscious, guarded by the walking skeletons.

"Watch out!" Mikan cried, pulling Natsume away from the reach of a skeleton that suddenly burst out of the ground. "Let's go to the hill where my protection circle is! They can't possibly harm us there! Hurry!"

With Mikan leading the way, Natsume let himself be dragged as they bounded toward the bridge. The sight of his favorite hill jerked him out of his daze, and he noticed that the odd stones around it were now glowing. The stones formed a circle of light. They rushed up the hill, panting. The stones shot up light towards the sky, creating pillars around them. "Whew. That was close."

"Shit. What are those things?" said Natsume, remembering his mother and sister. He punched the soil, cursing, feeling useless that all he did was run away.

"Those are the bones of power-hungry soldiers buried under the land centuries ago. Among those who were slain was a demon in disguise. A wicked spirit feeding on human anger and it's controlling them. It desires to create mischief in your family," she explained. "Years ago, I came down to make this protection circle in the form of a little girl. But since you're always here, some of the magic rubbed off on you and the demon couldn't touch you but…" She paused. "…I think it possessed your father."

Natsume sprung to his feet and jerkily skidded down the hill.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to save them. It's my fault that they're in puerile. If only I weren't so selfish all the time then this wouldn't have -- " he said impatiently, feeling repugnant.

"Listen to me. You didn't ask for any of this!" Mikan pleaded, clutching the bottom of his shirt. "You can't do it alone. I came here to save you! At least we'll do it together!"

Natsume sank down next to her, enraged. He was confused and worn-out. Next to Mikan's fairy form, he felt like a lump of coal. He felt _too_ human. It took all his courage to admit, "If only I had your powers." His broad shoulders were shaking; his head, buried in his hands.

Mikan edged toward him and did what she does best. She hugged him gently, noting how this man who was so cold-blooded toward her suddenly felt so warm in her arms. "There is one magic that I could give you. I've perfected it," she said.

Letting go of him, she stood up and with a swift movement of her hands, plucked off her beautiful wings.

"I'll let you have my wings."

Natsume watched in astonishment when one of the wings shivered and transformed into a lightweight sword, vanished and re-appeared in his hand. The other wing floated toward him and merged with his body.

He felt stronger and lighter as if nothing could stand in his way.

Before him, the wingless Mikan smiled at him reassuringly.

"Mikan…"

The conviviality left her face. "Your father is on the rooftop, you'll now be able to see it with that sword. It will guide you. We could drive the demon out from his body by piercing the demon's heart. It won't harm your father so long as I chant this spell," she instructed, clasping her hands together. "Whatever happens, don't look back."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, her voice commanding. "GO!"

Natsume ran past the pillars of light, away from the protection circle; the magic sword glowed in his hand, seeping strength into his veins. He could _feel_ it. He could _see_ it.

The bats attacking him earlier seemed slower, and his body felt inhumanly nimble. Focusing all his energy and faith in the sword Mikan gave him, he slashed at the shadows and bats easily, dodging them when they tried to reach for him.

As he moved in the air, what appeared to be a bright flash distracted him.

Natsume saw a young boy who looked like himself and a young auburn haired girl with pretty wings sitting together atop the hill.

"_I like your wings."_

"_I like your voice."_

"_I'll give you my wings someday if you give me your voice."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just kidding! I need my wings to come down here on earth. If I do that I won't be able to come back here anymore."_

The world sped up again. Natsume was now standing before the army of skeletons, panting heavily. The ribbed monsters snapped their jaws at him; and all at once, they raced in his direction to attack. He tightened his grip on the sword's hilt. The sword emitted a blinding light, and once again, a scene flashed. The boy and girl earlier were now arguing.

"_Marry me. Don't go back in the sky."_

"_You're a human. I'm a fairy. We have different life spans!"_

"_So what?"_

"_Stop! You're making me cry." _

When Natsume came around, he had high-jumped, swinging the sword at the last two skeletons as he landed. He looked up at the roof where his father was leering down at him with a frightening grimace. Behind his father was the shadow of a man in a dark smock. On its head were two ram-like horns. The sword tingled in his hand and he pointed its tip at the demon. He could see something red glow in his father's chest area: the demon's heart!

Leaping on the roof with a thud, Natsume glared at the demon and rushed forward. The sword burst forth rays of light as he raised it against the darkened sky.

Another scene flashed before him. The girl was fluttering in the air; the boy was looking up at her. Their fingers were firmly linked together.

"_Promise to always sing for me, okay Natsume? I want to hear your voice." _

"_Then promise me you'll come back."_

"_If you keep yours, I'll come back and give you my wings!"_

The memories of the promise and of the girl he had been waiting for flooded back to Natsume.

The grey sky parted, revealing a fine evening; the fireflies danced; the leaves swayed, making the sound of waterfall. One by one he and his family awakened from the ground. The atmosphere in the farm was peaceful but sullen, as though something was missing. The sword had morphed back into a wing, but when he tried to pick it up, it burst into an array of fireflies.

Ignoring his family's yells, Natsume bolted to the hill where he left her -- the star-winged fairy from his childhood, his first love.

* * *

What's a man to expect from this world? Each time, he tried to get a hold of the truth, of certainty, of tangibility – only to stop at the sound of his own heartbeat.

Natsume stared at the empty hill, hands spidered over his face, the spark drained from his eyes. The stones around the hill were nothing more than glittering pebbles.

Lying silent and untouched at the foot of the hill was the bouquet from Aoi.

His family emerged from the fuzzy thickets, but halted when they saw Natsume drop on his knees in front of the bouquet.

He picked it up and turned to them, their hearts wrenching at the lost and distant look on his face. "She can't have gone. She left this," he said, sounding relieved, but his breathing was unsteady. Aoi fought down a sob, and her brother continued. "I have to return her wings. She won't be able to come back if she doesn't have it." He walked around, calling her name, promising he would say it as much as she liked now that he remembered; yet no matter how many times he called, there was no response.

In his persistence, he stumbled on uneven ground. Hunched over the bouquet, his shoulders shook in a morass of anger and pain.

He towed the flowers to his chest and hugged it tightly. "Idiot. It was only for a short time."

That night, the sky over the Hyuuga farm became clearer then ever and the stars twinkled beautifully like his beloved's wings.

So everyone, gather around the campfire for here comes the truth of this ephemeral tale. Natsume Hyuuga followed his dream, frequently visiting the farm in hopes that he would see her again; whereas Mikan Sakura, to this day, is watching over him in her home in the sky, alive, like you and me!

Ever since that time, this very farm became known as the "Starlight Farm" where the nights are always clear and you can admire the stars at their best. Local townspeople and stargazers like us flock here to make wishes for a good year, in this place where a human and a fairy fell in love.

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart._

_I carry your heart.  
I carry it in my heart.  
(E.E. Cummings)_

**End**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading and do leave a review; I would really like to know what you think of the story. :D

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be in Hilaire's forums from September 6 – 10. Winners will be announced in Hilaire's profile on September 11.

_Authors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed. _

Review away! :)

**Hilaire's Note: **Polls are now up, and will be closed on September 10, 2009. Please go to my forums to vote for your favorite. On another note, please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC (through which I'll announce the results and reveal the authors of all participating entries), whose link can be found in this account's profile. Thank you!


End file.
